


I Want Pancakes!

by vamplover82



Series: Pancakes [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants pancakes.  Gerard gets in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, because it wouldn't leave my head. And because I had a dream about Waycest…not that this is Waycest, but it made me want to write anyway.

Frank really loved pancakes. Breakfast, lunch, dinner…it didn't really matter when, he just wanted them as often as he could have them. Of course, his problem was that he could only eat pancakes he made himself.

He'd never found any others that were tolerable, so most of the time he had to go without them, it being too difficult to make pancakes on a bus and all. But luckily for Frank, he was home right now. And he was damn well having some pancakes.

Frank began pulling the utensils he'd need out of his cabinets…a blender, a spatula, measuring cups. After this, he pulled out all the ingredients he would need to make the batter. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to find the oatmeal anywhere. And Frank was positive he had some; he'd checked the night before.

After a fruitless search of his cupboards, Frank decided to check one last place, the trash can. And there it was; an empty can of oatmeal. At this point, Frank was sure his head was going to explode. Gerard had eaten the last of his oatmeal, even after Frank had explicitly told him the night before that the oatmeal was off-limits.

Seriously, Frank had been nice enough to let Gerard stay with him while his apartment was fumigated; the least Gerard could do was leave the fucking oatmeal alone. Normally, Frank wasn't the type to get ragingly angry about anything, but he hadn't had pancakes in months, and Gerard keeping him from them was not to be tolerated.

"Gerard!" Frank practically roared.

Gerard came skidding into the kitchen moments later, looking like he expected the place to be on fire.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, looking around wildly.

When Gerard didn't see anything immediately wrong, he calmed down a bit and looked at Frank. Whose face was flaming red and whose hands were clenched in fists by his sides. And was that…yeah, there was a vein actually throbbing in his forehead.

So Gerard was back to being worried…and maybe, possibly, a little bit turned on. Because hey, angry Frank was kinda hot, especially with that glint in his eye. Frank took a couple of steps toward Gerard, seeming to almost loom despite his short stature.

"Pants down, bend over the table." Frank said, his voice laced with anger.

Gerard stared for a few seconds with his mouth open.

"Wh…what?" he finally managed.

"Take down your pants and bend over the table." Frank managed to grit out.

While Gerard might not normally have done what Frank asked, he didn't think he had ever seen Frank quite so mad. And he really didn't want to push it.

So Gerard unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to settle at his ankles. He turned slowly, resting his arms on the table and bending forward slightly. For awhile, Frank did nothing, and Gerard was almost convinced that Frank had just wanted to make him feel stupid when he felt a body press up against his back.

"What did I tell you about the oatmeal?" Frank whispered in Gerard's ear.

Gerard drew a blank before he had an 'oh, shit!' moment.

"Um…not to touch it? Look, I'm really sorry, and I can just go get some more…" he trailed off, attempting to move away.

"Don't move." Frank said, running his left hand up Gerard's side. "I think you need to be punished."

And he abruptly brought down the spatula he had grabbed early on Gerard's right ass cheek. Gerard flinched away from the pain brought on by the action, pushing his hips forward.

"I said, don't move!" Frank hissed, bring the spatula down on the left side of Gerard's ass.

Gerard whimpered slightly but managed not to move that time. Frank kept smacking Gerard's backside with the spatula, ridding himself of his frustration and anger about the lack of pancakes.

After about fifteen slaps, however, Gerard let a quiet moan slip out, and Frank stopped immediately. He snaked his left arm around Gerard's waist, palming the hardened cock he found there.

"You filthy whore." Frank said teasingly, but with a hint of incredulity. "You're actually getting off on this."

He slowly ran his hand up and down Gerard's shaft a couple of times before pulling away completely. Gerard whined, causing Frank to chuckle.

"If you're good, maybe I'll give you a reward when I'm done with your punishment." Frank pushed his hips against Gerard's so that Gerard could feel his erection.

"Please?" Gerard whispered.

"Oh yeah, you want it alright." Frank said, setting the spatula down.

He grabbed the cooking oil he had gotten out earlier and generously slicked up a couple of his fingers, shoving both of them into Gerard, who moaned but managed not to move. After a couple of minutes of stretching Gerard, Frank pulled his fingers out, moving to once again grab the spatula. Gerard's hips tried to follow Frank's fingers as they pulled out before he even realized his mistake.

"What did I tell you?" Frank asked, bring the spatula down on Gerard's ass a few more times before turning it around and thrusting the handle into Gerard.

He only pushed it in a few inches, not wanting to seriously hurt Gerard. Frank kept pressing it into Gerard until he spoke.

"Please, Frank? Fuck me now." he pleaded.

Frank slowly withdrew the spatula.

"Well, I guess you were _pretty_ good." Frank said as he unbuckled his jeans and let them slide to the floor.

He snagged the cooking oil once again to slick up his cock before pushing into Gerard. As soon as they were pressed flush against one another, Gerard hissed, the contact making his ass feel like it was on fire.

Frank rubbed a soothing hand over Gerard's hip. "Jesus, you're burning up."

"Yeah well, _someone_ kept spanking me."

Frank pulled out and pushed back in quickly. "If _someone_ hadn't finished my oatmeal, I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"And what a shame that would be." Gerard replied sarcastically.

His words, however, were belied by his groan when Frank hit his prostate on the next thrust. Frank reached his right hand around Gerard's waist, fisting his dick and pumping it counterpoint to his thrusts.

It was a matter of seconds before Gerard's breath hitched, indicating his impending orgasm. Frank slipped his hand down to caress Gerard's balls, causing Gerard to cum all over his hand and the table. The tightening of Gerard's inner muscles caused Frank to orgasm as well, pulling Gerard tight against him before releasing.

Gerard's legs started to give out on him, but Frank caught him and set him down on one of the kitchen chairs. Gerard shifted, trying to find a comfortable position while Frank went to the bathroom to get a washrag to clean them both up with.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively as he gently wiped Gerard off.

"Just peachy." Gerard sighed. "Or I will be when my ass stops feeling like it's burning."

"Well, I've got some lotion you could put on it. That might help." Frank said, smiling slightly.

"Only if you promise to put it on for me." Gerard smiled back.

"Deal." Frank pulled Gerard up and in for a quick kiss before dragging him to the bedroom.

"Lie down while I go get it."

Gerard lay on his stomach on the bed, and Frank went to get the lotion out of the hall closet. When he got back, he took a seat next to Gerard on the bed, squirting a small amount of lotion into his palm.

"I didn't go overboard, did I?" he asked as he smoothed the lotion over Gerard's butt.

"N…no." Gerard said, his breath catching in his throat. "I liked it."

"Good." Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to scare off the first guy I've really liked in years."

"I wouldn't want you to either."

Gerard tugged Frank down to lie beside him. He kissed Frank softly, throwing his arm over Frank's waist. Just before he drifted off, Gerard heard Frank mutter.

"You're buying me more oatmeal tomorrow."

Gerard just smiled.


End file.
